Una Noche Mas
by MangleSoul
Summary: Hola a todos. desde hace años he querido hacer fanfics pero no me atrevía a publicarlos. Hace unas semanas encontré esta historia que escribí hace dos años y decidí mejorarla para poder compartirla con ustedes. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leerla.


Aún recuerdo los buenos momentos de aquella cálida cuidad en donde los rayos del sol abrazaban a sus habitantes cada mañana y la noche los arropaba, ha pasado mucho pero aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace unas lunas atrás, recuerdo cuando llegue a ese palacio tan admirable de la cuidad de Gongmen, los pavorreales nos dieron un techo y comida a cambio de nuestra lealtad hacia la familia real, yo solo era un cachorro y no sabía mucho sobre el significado de lealtad, aun así hacia mi mejor trabajo para complacer a la familia de pavorreales que fueron tan amables en aceptar a los lobos a ser parte de esa familia.

Fueron años de paz y felicidad en aquel templo, pero todo cambio con el nacimiento de Lord Shen, al parecer para aquella cuidad el blanco significaba _muerte_ y desde entonces la familia real fue inundada de insultos por parte de sus habitantes y parte de otras familias de pavorreales. El joven amo estaba lleno de vida pero a causa de su enfermedad sus padres lo limitaban a salir; con ello nuestra manada convivía muchas veces con el joven amo. Aún recuerdo que siempre él y yo nos metíamos en problemas y casi siempre nos la pasábamos en la sala real, en donde se encontraba el trono de su padre, el joven amo le gustaba sentarse en aquel trono tan brillante como el oro y hablar de todos los planes que tenía para hacer de China una nación más fuerte gracias al gran invento de sus padres: los fuegos artificiales. Con el paso de los meses el joven amo empezó a alejarse de la manada a causa de sus estudios continuos y sus entrenamientos de kung fu con los mejores maestros de toda China, a veces el joven Shen pedía que yo lo acompañara en sus entrenamientos, con gusto aceptaba y me sentaba en las escaleras a ver como el amo practicaba hasta que la noche caía. Cada entrenamiento era más fuerte que otro, a veces por instinto interfería en las peleas para proteger al joven amo; llego un punto en que los maestros decidieron entrenar a los lobos para saber proteger al futuro emperador.

Desde el nacimiento del amo familia de pavorreales se limitaba en muchas ocasiones en hacer grandes fiestas, solo las hacían en ocasiones especiales o ellos se iban a otra cuidad a festejar con el amo. En esas visitas Shen me invitaba para no estar rodeado de gente desconocida, pero sus padres siempre me negaban aquel deseo. En pocas ocasiones el amo convivía con otros de su edad, pero siempre terminaba en la cabaña de los lobos y se quedaba a dormir en mi cama, aunque en múltiples veces los llevaba a su habitación. Con los años Shen tuvo que aceptar su realidad y empezar a prepararse para el matrimonio. Muchos modistas del reino entraban y salían para hacer Hanfus para impresionar a las hembras que cada fin de semana visitaba y convivían tomando té. A menudo yo y otros acompañábamos al amo en sus encuentros y muchas veces las hembras lo hacían menos por su enfermedad o no se lo tomaban en serio a pesar de ser el hijo de los emperadores que trajeron esperanza y avances a su cuidad.

-Mi señor ¿está todo bien?- me incline lo suficiente para ver como el amo puso de nuevo su cresta hacia arriba y cambiara su expresión tan repentinamente.

-Sí, solo necesitamos más té- me vio con una expresión poco convencida pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento, aquella hembra había aceptado al amo y estaban teniendo un buen rato.

Fue una tarde muy agradable, en especial por que el amo se rio en varias veces, algo que ni los otros lobos podían creerlo. Era algo de otro mundo. De regreso al palacio el amo se notó más callado de lo normal; al llegar al palacio el amo me pidió de lo acompañara a su habitación.

-¿Desea algo mi señor?- cerré la puerta mientras mantenía mi distancia con él.  
-Quiero que seas lo más sincero conmigo- se me quedo viendo con una mirada fría y con sus alas cubiertas entre las mangas, sin duda estaba molesto por alguna razón.

Me limite a verlo directamente a esos ojos carmesí que se hacían más terroríficos por las noches y más con el tipo de hanku que usaba aquella noche, parecía que Shen estaba pensando en algo pero no sabía cómo expresarlo directamente y eso le enojaba. Fue un momento muy incómodo pero decidió continuar con un suspiro y dejar de verme a los ojos  
-¿Crees que sea la indicada?-  
-Es la primera vez que veo que una hembra se comporta amable con usted mi señor, también hay que admitir que es hermosa y educada.- trague algo de saliva y no dejaba de verlo por el rabillo del ojo, el señor solo se quedaba viendo por la ventana la cuidad que se estaba iluminando poco a poco –Y pues, no pensé verlo reír de nuevo, ha pasado unos meses desde que lo veo feliz mi señor…-

Shen solo se respondió con una carcajada algo pagada y volvió a verme solo que una mirada más calmada  
-Es linda en mi opinión pero aun no estoy convencido de que sea la indicada, ya casi cumplo los dieciocho años y debo de tener ya una prometida o seré una vergüenza aun mayor…-  
-Mi señor, usted no es una vergüenza para nadie, es usted un buen hijo y un gran amigo. Sin duda no tiene que preocuparse de esas tontas ideas que tiene esta cultura.-

El amo solo levanto una ceja al oír mis palabras, suspiro por última vez antes de darme la espalda para ver un punto en especial. No sabía cómo actuar en ese momento, si darle su espacio o continuar con la conversación que desde hace semanas ha pensado de más. Sabía que eso del matrimonio era muy sagrado para esta familia, ellos tomaban muy en cuenta todo lo que decían en sus alrededores y por eso siempre intentaban pintar las desgracias.

-Si me permite decirlo mi señor, no creo que sea necesario que se case. He escuchado que varios emperadores que no llegan al matrimo- -Al parecer Shen no le importaba mi presencia en aquella habitación para empezar a quitarse parte de su atuendo, decidí no terminar la oración y mejor dar unos pasos hacia la entrada para retirarme para que estuviera cómodo, debo admitirlo me quede viendo por un par de segundos el hermoso plumaje de mi amigo, desde hace años he tenido un sentimiento extraño hacia él, no sabía lo que era pero cada encuentro era como si el ambiente se hiciera más denso y tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Sucede algo?-No se molestó en verme el pavorreal y continuo en su asunto esperando mi respuesta  
-¿Desea… desea que llame un sirviente para que le ayude mi señor?-  
-No. Pero ya que estas aquí y este es uno de mis mejores hankus hasta ahora, ayúdame a quitármelo-

No lo pensé dos veces y me acerque hacia él, cada paso que daba era más pesado que el otro, fue duro llegar hasta esa esquina de la habitación en donde muy apenas llegaba la luz de la luna, en donde sus ojos ya no transmitían ira si no amabilidad y algo mas…  
Trague saliva al poner mis garras cerca de su cuello, un extraño calor invadió mi cara y mis patas se traseras empezaron a temblar; no sabía lo que sucedía pero tenía que controlarme y aun mas al sentir sus delicadas plumas entre mis garra al quitarle la parte superior del hanku. Aquella sensación era nueva, intente no pensar en eso pero al parecer el amo sabía lo que pasaba. Respire un poco mas tranquilo y di unos pasos hacia atrás para que el señor se desvistiera en privado pero al parecer aquella noche sería diferente a otras.

-¿En qué momento te dije que te retiraras?- aquel tono de voz rompió la frágil atmosfera de paz. Decidió sentarse en su amplia cama, en donde su cobertor era uno de los más costos de la provincia y hacia juego con su plumaje que solo tentaba más la situación. Sin duda estaba planeando algo pero no sabía cómo proseguir con ello.

-Perdón mi señor, se está haciendo tarde y sabe muy bien que sus padres no les gusta que los lobos estén en el palacio cuando cae la noche…-  
-Te iras cuando yo te lo ordene ¿¡entiendes!?- fue la primera vez que el amo me levanta la voz; aun así justifique sus acciones de esa noche… no tuve opción y tuve que seguir las órdenes del pavorreal que le gustaba la atención de su fiel amigo. Al cabo de un rato el amo estaba recostado en mi pecho y su cresta rozando mí barbilla. El calor regreso pero ahora más intenso y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al sentir como sus suaves plumas rozaban mi pelaje y también el sentir ese calor del amo al pasar mis garras por su pecho y desnudarlo poco a poco en aquella noche que susurraba algo que no podía comprender pero Shen si… oía esa voz claro y fuerte.

-Listo mi señor- no me despegue de mi amo, mis sentidos aullaba el que me quedara con él pero mi razón decía que era hora de irse. Una suave sensación rozo con mi mejilla y vi los ojos de cariño de mi amo, al parecer el también sentía eso…

-Quédate esta noche conmigo-  
-Mi señor, eso está en contra de las reglas- el señor rozo su sedosa cola sobre mi cuello y sin dejarme de ver a los ojos. Esos ojos me hablaban, Shen quería algo más esa noche, parecía que no le importara que los guardias lobos o los gorilas, los sirvientes e incluso sus padres nos descubrieran. Y entonces entendí el porqué de sus accione, todo esto se debía a causa de su enfermedad la cual hacia que sus padres vivieran en vergüenza por aquello que no fue su culpa, el que tuvo que pagar por ello fue el propio príncipe que solo deseaba amor…

-Mi señor…- aun me pregunto el cómo pude tener el valor de ignorar todo lo que me enseñaron desde cachorro, el respetar a mi señor y darle su espacio personal ante todo al menos que este en peligro, pero el deseo gano esta vez y después de meses de sensaciones extrañas paso. Debo confesar que por un momento Shen ignoraría ese sentimiento pero lo correspondió haciendo más intenso ese encuentro entre lenguas.

-Hoy no seré tu señor… dime por mi nombre-dijo a unos centímetros de los labios viéndome aun con ese cariño y pasando sus plumas por mi cuello dándome la orden de continuar con el beso.  
-Y usted llámeme por mi nombre - tome una de sus alas y la bese con cariño, esa sensación jamás la olvidare, pude ver el lado más frágil de mi amigo de toda la vida.  
-De acuerdo, Ye- hacía años que no oía mi nombre viniendo de su parte, fue una noche de pequeños cariños y caricias inocentes.

-She...Shen, espera- mire hacia la puerta que juraría oí que alguien hacia guardia a esas horas de la noche. El joven pavorreal jalaba de mi uniforme para continuar con nuestro momento pero tuve que ser firme con mi amo.  
-Perdon Shen, esa hora de dormir, me quedare contigo esta noche. De eso no te preocupes-bese con cariño su frente y acaricie por detrás de su cabeza al decir esas palabras.  
-Está bien, pero no quiero que te vayas tan temprano al amanecer ¿de acuerdo?-  
Solté una pequeña risa y tome su ala derecha –se lo prometo-.


End file.
